Titania
Titania is the Queen of the Summer Court. She is the mother of Aurora and the twin sister of Mab. She first appears in Summer Knight. Description She is Mab's twin sister, but they have not spoken as of the Battle of Hastings.Cold Days, ch. 30 Equal for the most part, the only difference in their power being who has control of the Stone Table at the time and who utilizes its power. She is the Lady of Light and Life, the Queen of the Evergreen, the Lady of Flowers.Cold Days, ch. 30 Titania had the kind of beauty that had so much scope and depth and power it felt dwindling who looked upon her like the Grand Canyon. She was dressed for battle. She wore a gown of silvery mail covering her like skin. Over theat she had on a silken robe made of shifting stobe-like colors of sunlight-yellow and pine-green. Her silver-white hair was braided into a tail that was coiled at her neck. Her crown looked lik a twisted vine of leaves still living. She had no weapons or sheilds but clearly needed none.Cold Days, ch. 30 It is Titania's duty to keep Mab's power in check. She does not have Mab's forces but she can destroy her. Mab knows it. It's Mab's job to protect the border from Outsiders—to protect humanity.Cold Days, ch. 33 She told Harry Dresden that Mab values reason, logic, cold numbers, the supremacy of the mind. Eldest Gruff had counseled her that there is nothing she could do to Harry that would return her daughter to her. In the series ''Summer Knight'' In Summer Knight, Titania thinks that Mab killed the Summer Knight, Ronald Reuel. But Mab doesn't know who did it either. The Leanansidhe brought Harry to the Stone Table. Harry looked at the two Queens with his Sight, Seeing their full awesome power.Summer Knight, ch. 23 ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Titania put a binding on Lily and Fix that prevented them from telling Harry what he wanted to know—about why the Summer Court has not retaliated against the Red Court of bringing Demons and Outsiders on their territory. Harry learns from Maeve that Titania had not retaliated because Mab's forces are on her borders and she dare not leave her Court undefended.Proven Guilty, ch. 19 ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, Titania sends a series of Gruffs—her enforcers—to stop Harry from his job for Mab. Bob suggests that Titania is still angry about Harry killing her daughter, Aurora.Small Favor, ch. 3 ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, Harry Dresden went to Montrose Bird Sanctuary, called the "Magic Hedge", to summon Titania to ask her if Mab is still sane in an attempt to find out if she has been taken by the contagion. Titania asked Harry a few questions about his beliefs. Then she frighteningly demonstrated her power and rage at Harry for killing her daughter Aurora and refused to help him. Harry pleaded that even her Court would be threatened should the beings under Demonreach be released and he is trying to stop it. She turns back, saying she will tell one thing to the Winter Knight who believes in freedom. Titania whispered in his ear that the name of the power he fears is "Nemesis" and to speak it carefully or it may hear him. Standing by the Outer Gates, Mother Summer told Harry that Titania is stronger than Mab and could "drag Mab personally into oblivion with her" even though she has fewer actual forces at her disposal. Quotes Titania: "Far thee well, wizard. You say that people should be free. I agree. I will not shackle you with my wisdom. Make your choices. Choose what the world is to be. I care not. There is little light left in it for me. Thanks to you." References See also *Faeries *Sarissa *Lake Michigan *Chicago External links *Birding Montrose Point Bird Watching Sanctuary Magic Hedge Chicago Illinois *Montrose Beach | Chicago Park District *Montrose Point - Aerial view - Google Maps Category:Recurring characters Category:Faeries Category:Summer Court Category:Summer Knight Category:Proven Guilty Category:Small Favor Category:Cold Days